Leaving it all behind
by tuckeyhunger99
Summary: "He was what?" those where the 3 words that would plunge the world in to chaos. The words that would started a whole new life. The words that change Spyro for the rest of his life, and that Cynder could never take back.


**Leaving it all Behind**

**Well before you read this story. I need to say I don't own Spyro or any of the Characters (as much as I want to) apart from my OC Lily. **

**This is my first Spyro the Dragon one shot which will hopefully turn into a whole series of stories. And in the story Cynder is Spyro's and Sparx's younger sister. So please read and review, if you like the story and you want me to carry on with a series just let me know.**

**Enjoy reading **

"He was... What?!" His Purple eyes locked on to her crystal blue eyes, trying to fully understand what had actually been said. Her eyes seem sacred and relived, but mostly horrified. It seemed she was just waiting for him to speak again. But he couldn't. There was so many thoughts racing and raging though his jumbled mind, but no words could escape his mouth. Just a long breathe of despair and anger flew into the silent air.

Cynder couldn't move. Tens eyes were glued to hers; she couldn't think how to take back what she said. She felt guilty, dirty, and wrong for saying it. But it wasn't her fault it was just a fact. She quickly glanced and Sparx. He had never trusted her, not since Spyro defeated her. Sparx didn't look fully surprise, and there was almost a grin appearing on his face, but it was dropped as so as he darted his eyes to Spyro. Cyril then cleared his throat and in a stern voice. "Nothing he was nothing Spyro! Can we just leave it at that?"

Spyro turned around to look at the elders. Yes they had just been told their friend died. But all of them, including Igniteus kept this from him. This whole time. "You knew?! You all knew?! None of you never thought to tell me?! Not once?!" Spyro felt the angry building up. Bubbling and stream as it rose up his throat and towards his mouth. He had never felt this angry before in his life, and nor would he want to show it.

"Spyro we kept silent for your safety" Volteer stepped in before it go out of hand.

"Besides young Dragon, if any of us had told you, and you couldn't have destroyed the Dark Master, then Igniteus would have died for nothing." Terrador was being harsh. But his words were true. There was no why Spyro could have murder the Dark Master if he knew. And his friends death would have been in vain. But it still wasn't right. It wasn't fair to put his little sister though all this pain. Yes she had done bad things in the past, but it was all him. None of it was her choosing to do it. She had to listen to them saying horrible things about her dad. Even though he did kill, half the population of all Dragons, did he do the right thing? Killing her father?

Even Sparx thought this wasn't right. Yes he found it funny, until he realised it was adoptive Brother's real Father too. Sparx had never like her, but he and Spyro still had their parents and Cynder had none. "So let me get this straight? You are gunna blame him, and her, for having feelings for their biological Father. After one of them murder him. Right cause that makes perfect sense?"

Spyro and Cynder both tried there hardest not to smile, Sparx always had sharp comments, usual not at the best of times. But it was only ever to defend Spyro, or beat Spyro in a bet if needed. Because of this Sparx never really care much, about what was coming out of his mouth. As long as he could defend his brother he didn't care.

Spyro could tell that Terrador was getting annoyed, he knew him for the least amount of time, but he did trust him the most out of the three guardians. Spyro knew it was wise to shut Sparx up, but then again he was upsetting Cynder. "Look, Sparx. I'm not Blaming Spyro or Cynder for anything. All I'm saying is that, Malefor killed thousands and thousands of people. And if Spyro knew then he would have never have saved many lives now and in the future."

"Yes but he was still my Father no matter what he did!" Cynder protested, "He didn't deserve to die. He could at least of had a chance." Spyro knew this was directed at him. Yes killing Malefor was the wrong thing to do but it was a matter of life and death. He couldn't even remember how he didn't. All he could remember was a flash of Purple blinding light and the Dark Master was gone. Sunk into the ground. He didn't want to picture it not after being told he was his son.

"Never the less Cynder he tried to kill you to get to Spyro. And you are still defending him?" Cyril question. Yes Igniteus had told them to trust Cynder, but none of them were sure. The only two things stopping them from not throwing Cynder in a cell, was Spyro and Sparx. They just had to make them see it was the right thing to do.

"He tried to kill Spyro when he was just an egg. And managed to kill all but two dragons of that year." Volteer reminding everyone in the room of what a vile person Malefor really was.

Cynder could feel the tears forming and slowly trying to escape. She knew that none of them would show pity or sorrow over the Purple dragon's death. Spyro and Sparx definitely wouldn't. She wanted to scream at all of them. She was determined to show them all what he was really like, what Malefor could have been if given the chance. "None of you really knew him. And you are judging him on what he has done? He only did it to save his own skin!"

Spyro looked at his sister and shook his head. "Cynder he tried to kill all of us. Including you, he didn't care all he wanted was to gain power and be in control. He never wanted us; all he wanted was to use you to kill me. Then probably kill you later"

Sparx quickly flew to his adoptive little sister. Growing up, he could always tell when Spyro was about to busted into tears. Cynder, being his twin, he could tell that she was about to. Even if she did try to kill him, number of times, but he was the only one seeing both sides of the argument. Spyro and the other guardians were angry at her, and Malefor. So was he, but he understood. "Cynder you have to accept that he was going to kill you. Yes you love your dad, but he did try to kill me and Spyro. He probable did love you, but you have to realise that power was more important then you."

Sparx was right every Dragon knew he was. Volteer, Cyril and Terrador realised they had to be kinder towards her, so did Spyro. But he was still angry and upset that he had murder his Father. He didn't want to look at Cynder or anyone else. He wanted to come to terms with it himself and be left alone. Being here was not the likely way he was going to get over it.

"Well we can't stay in this hole forever. We need to check if there are any other survivors" Terrador informed the rest of the group. Changing the subject as quick as possible. Cyril and Volteer nodded . Everyone then took off in search for survivors.

A few months later...

Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap...

Was the only sound that could be heard in the slight night. For months people were having parties, and celebrating the new age. The age where no one was scared of the dark. The age where people could be free, and live there own life, after many years of bloodshed and despair. The harsh world was now new and fresh. But tonight the parties stopped. The cheering stopped. Everything stopped. Nobody was outside. It was a ghost town in every country right across the world. The reason nobody knew, but that was the night he left. That was the night the whole world plunged in to chaos, again. The night everybody lost all hope. That one night. The night Spyro the dragon disappeared.

During the day...

Spyro was soaring though the afternoon sky. The chilled autumn breeze pushing back his wings. The leaves chased him though the sky, as he flew towards the massive rumble of rocks. As he got closer. The leaves stopped. The wind stop. The small purple dragon grew closer and closer towards the huge mess. With a little yellow light following his every move.

Spyro flew around, what was left of the mountain, to look for any gaps in the rock. After ten minutes he found one. It was tiny, but he could just about fit. When he was inside the mountain, the temperature change dramatically. It felt as if he had walked into a wall of fire. He wasn't complaining, considering it was chilly outside, but it was to warm for his liking. In the mountain he could hear the frost bitten wind rush in and out of any gaps. The slow dripping of water, hitting the warm ground. Spyro slowly walked around, inside the caved in, mountain. He didn't know why he would want to step in the Dark Masters 'home' but he needed something. Was it proof? Was it that Spyro had to discover if the Dark Master really had any children, and if so was it him and his sister? Or was Cynder right and he never wanted to hurt anybody? Not likely. But he had to know.

As he came along, of what seemed the remains, of a long corridor, he sniffed the air. It seemed as it was getting a lot hotter as he approached the corridor, but the smell. It smelt like burnt meat. It was slowly leering him in. He slowly walked down the corridor and headed to a door. It was broken, and the closer he got to it, the more Spyro could see what was behind it. But just as he was two meters away from the door, a bright yellow light appeared in front of him and yelled. "Spyro wait! You got no idea how dangerous this place could be!"

Spyro just let out a sigh, and smiled. "Sparx when I asked you to cover for me, I didn't mean follow me you know."

"Yes but if I stayed there, then they would have know that you were up to no good." Sparx replied in his annoying high pitched tone. "Never mind that, we're not allowed in here. You know Terrador told us not to be anywhere near here."

Spyro placed his claws on the door and then turned to face Sparx. "Sparx, you coming or not?" Sparx accepting defeat flew towards Spyro. Spyro carefully pushed the broken door, and as it did a huge Creech came from the hinges, and the door fell into the room. Spyro then without a second thought quickly went into the room. With Sparx now hiding behind his wings. The room was the hottest place in the mountain, and both Spyro and Sparx had no problem leaving. Until, Spyro notice a single chest. Nothing else was in that room, apart from the mental chest. For some reason or another Sparx immediately flew into the lock, of the chest. He didn't come out until he heard the lock pick.

Spyro carefully lifted the chest up, and found countless of old scrolls sitting there. The inside of the chest was gold, and made very single scroll light up. Both of them where amazed on the beauty of box, and as the buried down, jewels and gems were covering the bottom. Sparx of course dove straight into the pile of treasure layed out before them; Spyro however paid more attention to the old scrappy torn scrolls. He picked a few and opened them, but on most of the them the writing had faded away, and there was no use even trying to read them. Spyro was luckily if he even found one that he could read, or at least make out one word.

But Spyro did manage to find one. It was covered will a wooden seal, it had two jewels on it. One purple and one blue. Sparx notice Spyro carefully examining the scroll, before he opened it, and Sparx quickly flew to his shoulder and read it.

_To My dearest Malefor,_

_If you are still waiting for my return, please stop. I can't come back to you. The Dragon Guardians' have discovered I was to have your children and have taken them off me. Igniteus thought it best you don't know of their existence, and take them off both of us. They won't allow me anywhere near you or the children. Malefor, they think were not fit to be parents and have your own children destroy you. But don't allow them to. We have two. One is a black egg. They're rare, one born every year of the dragon. But Malefor, even if you feel threaten or scared you must promise me, you won't do anything foolish. The other is purple. You can't destroy it Malefor you can't, our babies need you, you must protect them at all cost and don't let them take them away from you. You're the Dark Master, and our children won't harm you if you raise them. And not allow the Dragon guardian's to. I still love you, but the children need you more, and you must get them back. They're both in the Dragon temple, and they need you please don't kill the purple egg. It's your child and it will need you. I don't care if you turn them into to war machines but they will use both of them against you, please get them out. Please. Please love them Malefor, please, just like you always said you would. I love you._

_Love from your wife, _

_Lily._

Spyro kept his eyes stuck to the letter. So they all knew from the beginning, even Cynder did. They lied to him and Sparx again. They all said that they found out after he had defeated Cynder, and they thought it best he didn't know. Then it clicked, Malefor, could have either been trying to kill him when he was an egg. Or like Cynder, getting his child back. What was more painful killing Malefor when he was only trying to save his skin, or killing him if he was trying to tell him the truth? Tears started to form in his eyes, but he wouldn't allow it. Now the whole world was worshiping him for killing his dad. It wasn't right.

"Spyro, you ok?" Sparx placed his hand on Spyro shoulder and waited for a reply.

"They all knew Sparx. They all knew right from the beginning, and they were never going to tell me. They lied to us again. I can't stay hear Sparx I can't" and with that said Spyro ran out the door and down the corridor holding the scroll firmly in his paw. He ran so fast it took Sparx a second or two to follow him but he was already out of the mountain. The wind did soon pick up, which helped Spyro get away from his younger brother quicker. Although Spyro was fast Sparx knew how Spyro flew and caught up with him pretty quick.

"Spyro! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Sparx finally could reach the purple dragons tail and hang on for dear life. He was out of breath and the fact Spyro was trying to shake him off didn't help either. Spyro then span around in a circle trying with all his might to make the Dragonfly let go. He even tried biting him to try and get him off but it didn't work. Sparx just kept screaming and fighting him off. Spyro then tried flaming him at one point but it still had no effect, he still held on for his life.

Luckily for Sparx, Terrador had realised that the both the Spyro and Sparx were missing, and with the previous day still in motion around his head. He knew where they had gone. Spyro and Cynder were arguing about the Dark Master and that their mother could still possible be alive. There was no wonder Spyro would want to find the truth out for himself. Terrador had been flying to try and reach both of them before they got to the mountain, but finding them in a squabble was not what the green dragon was expecting. He quickly flew towards them to try and break it up.

"Spyro! Sparx! Stop this at once!" Terrador never liked being ignored and he was getting fed up with Spyro blanking him, Volteer and Cyril. He finally snapped and used his earth breath to stun both Dragon and Dragonfly. As they fell to the ground, Terrador flew underneath and caught them. When he got the ground both Sparx and Spyro were a wear with what had just happened. Terrador gave them a disapproving look, and bellowed. "What on earth was going on?! You two never fight! I would expect this kind of behaviour From Cynder and Sparx, defiantly not you Spyro!" Terrador took a deep breath before he continued. He knew that if he just carried on it wouldn't help the whole situation at hand. "Now would someone kindly tell me what this is all about?"

"You lied to us again!" Sparx quickly pointed out.

"You all knew right from the beginning that the Dark Master was my Father. And I have proof in this scroll." Spyro shoved the Scroll towards the huge Dragon. Spyro didn't know if showing him the scroll was the right thing to do, but Spyro was too upset to care what he was doing. Terrador took the scroll and read what was in it. His face suddenly turned to horror when he read it fully. She told him. All of this could have been avoided if she never had sent that letter, and Igniteus would have never had died, nor would any of them sent their families to a different realm. This was all down to her!

Terrador glanced at them. He knew that the lies didn't work, and that it was time to come clean about everything they knew about Malefor and his wife. "Spyro, I think it is time to truly reveal the true nature of the Dark Master. Follow me" with that h took off towards the dragon temple.

There was only silence, as the three beings flew though the sky. No one looked at each other, nor did anyone speak. Terrador was too angry with everything, that Lily had told her dead husband and the realisation all of this could have been stopped if they had just let her keep Spyro and Cynder. Yes they may have lost the war, but not as many lives would have been taken. Sparx on the other hand was too caught up with what Spyro said. 'I can't stay here, I can't' was he being serious. Or was he just to blind with rage to realise what get was saying. Never the less Spyro has always serious with Sparx, and he wouldn't allow his brother to anything stupid, well at least not on his own. Spyro just stared straight ahead. More questions had to be answered; was his real mum alive? Did the Dark Master really want him and Cynder safe? Or were they just going to be used for war? Spyro felt like none of his questions were going to be answer, and staying here, being lied too, wasn't going to help solve them.

As they reached the temple there was still silence. There was no way Spyro could talk to Terrador after all of this, but he was going to have to face it sooner or later. Spyro and Sparx stopped and stayed in the training hall, where as Terrador walked to the pool of reflection, to speak to the other guardians about Spyros' discovery. Spyro and Sparx sat in silence. Spyro just stared at the statue of the Dark Master, and notice underneath, two eggs. He had never noticed it before, but now he was going to notice everything, and anything that was in front of him, or being said. Sparx then flew behind the statue after hearing the door open. When he returned, Cynder was to the side of him. She knew about the scroll, Malefor had shown it her. But seeing Spyro like this broke her heart.

"Hey Spyro" she looked at him but he was too busy staring at the massive state behind her. "Spyro don't look at that. He's dead you've got nothing to worry about...

In the pool of reflection room...

"She was the one who caused the attack on the temple!?" Volteer's grey eyes widened to the size of footballs.

Cyril just couldn't close his mouth. Yes they all knew she loved the Dark Master, but she had been the one to cause thousands of deaths. How could she live with her self? "I take it Cynder already knew?"

Terrador nodded. Just before he came into the room, he had shown Cynder the scroll, and she recognized it straight away. "She said she had only seen it once. But Malefor must have talked to her, hell of a lot about it. Because she almost said every word off of that thing." Terrador was pacing. He was angry; they all trusted Lily not to say anything. She told them to take Spyro and Cynder off of her, because she said she didn't want Malefor anywhere near them. And then she goes and tells him. It just made all of the so angry.

"There is no way Cynder could have told us though. When we were talking about it, before she left, she must have been terrified to say anything." Cyril bowed his head. They had been wrong about Cynder so many times. And now he could see why she was so enclosed towards them all.

"Well what are we going to do? Are we going to tell them about their family? Or do we lie? Cause you can see how far that has gotten all of us!" Volteer snapped. He didn't want to lie to them anymore. Even if it was to protect them, he felt guilty for it and wanted to put it straight like everyone else in the room. "So let's go and talk to Spyro and Sparx they needed to hear the truth."

As the three guardians walked into the hall, they wondered if they should replace the statue. Even though Malefor was the first purple dragon, it wasn't going to help Spyro, Sparx and Cynder get over the fact he was their father, and what Spyro had done to him. When they were walking around it they heard Sparx voice scream. "LOOK you two that is ENOUGH!" Terrador, Volteer and Cyril quickly sprinted to see what was going on.

"All I said was to not look at the statue and he has a go at me!" Cynder shouted back. She was only trying to help him, and he just had a massive go at her for no reason. This wasn't like him, he was always so helpful and supportive, but now he was blaming her for everything.

Cyril stepped in between them, and raised his voice. "STOP IT! Spyro Terrador already had to stop you and Sparx killing one another. So just stop it now!" Spyro Just sigh and shook his head. After reading that scroll he couldn't think straight. He just wanted all of this to end. He didn't what people cheering at him whenever he was minding his own business. He didn't want to go to parties and be branded a hero. It just wasn't him.

"Why? Why should I?! All of you have lied to me! You have turned me into a little war cannon, you don't even realise that you have hurt me!"Spyro screamed at them all, and questioning their rank as guardians.

"Look Spyro. We all did what was best at the time. We never knew that Lily was going to do this. It was unpredictable." Cyril said in a calming voice, trying his best to calm the young dragon.

Sparx then flew forward and commented. "Not to be disrespectful, but I'm sure Igniteus had a weird power where he could look in to a pool and see what was going on? So why didn't he know she was going to do that?" Sparx knew he was crossing the line on both the guardians and Spyro, but never the less it was true.

Cynder sat there and listen to them arguing. She hated it. This is all anyone had done since the incident, and she was ready to kill everyone in the room if they didn't shut up. She knew it was her fault. If she had never had said anything, if she had just ran away early instead of Sparx catching her. Then maybe none of the arguing would occur.

"I think we should all calm down! We have survived a war, no wonder we are all a bit shaken up." Volteer, who was probable the most irritating one there, set aside from Sparx, was the only one making any sense. Furthermore the only one who was being reasonable in this whole situation.

"Volteer's right. We shouldn't be arguing all the time. If are planning on rebuilding a society that works, then we are going to have to pull together. Are we all agreed?" Questioned Terrador. Everybody slowly nodded, they knew he was right, but to this day he and everybody else will regret what was said. Terrador then added on "this is not what Igniteus would want us to do!"

Spyro then began to laugh. Everyone in the hall turned and looked at the purple dragon laughing. There was no reason for the laughter. He just couldn't stop laughing. Then soon the laughter turned into tears, and then into crying. Spyro placed his paw on his on his eyes and sobbed. But before anybody could say anything else. Spyro stood up and screamed. "HE Doesn't WANT anything! HE'S DEADDDDDD!"

Spyro didn't really have any proper time to grieve over the red Dragon's death. He felt it was his fault, and he could have stopped it. Spyro just couldn't take living here anymore, so he turned and walked out of the hall to outside. There he sat. He knew what he said was unacceptable. That he couldn't take back what he had just said. Spyro now knew it was the right thing to do go. It was only a matter of time before he heard to the door open and close. So he had to leave before it did. But he had no idea where to go. Where ever he was going to go in this world, people would now know his name. Would know his face, now what he did. He was frozen ready to fly off into the distance. If anybody saw him now they would know that he was never coming back. Just as Spyro plucked up the courage to go, the door opened. Before he could hear anyone call his name he jumped and took off into flight.

This time he knew he had to get away. He didn't know who was there, but he did know that they knew he was leaving. And if they were smart enough to not follow him, then the Dragon guardians would catch up to him soon. If this was the case, he would have to use all of his strength to get away from them. It was hard, as the autumn wind was turning into a storm. As all the rain bashed and battered his face, he kept pushing, he kept flying there was no way he was going to stay here. But just as Spyro thought he was far enough away, Spyro flew right in his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sparx shouted at Spyro. He was worried for his brother, and knew he needed space. But it didn't help the fact he said he couldn't stay there.

Spyro was taken deep breath as well as Sparx. They had both been flying at full speed and needed to get out of the storm before it got worse. But Sparx needed and expatiation. He was the only one who he could tell. But even then he didn't want to upset his brother. "Sparx can we find somewhere to rest before we talk? I mean look at the stor..."

"No Spyro you are going to tell me right now! Why do you want to leave?"

"Sparx I'm being serious we really should find somewh..."

"NO! You are going to tell me right now! Mum and Dad made us both promise to look after each other. And I can't do that unless you talk to me. So talk!" Spyro was getting worried. The rain was getting worse, and the clouds began to darken. Sparx wasn't even noticing. If they stay out much longer then they could both be endanger. But Sparx wasn't going to let him go unless he gave him the truth.

"Fine Sparx. I can't live with fact I have destroyed my biological Father! I can't live knowing, that people are praising me for it! So I have to leave all of this behind and begin again. A new life, where no one knows me. Do you understand?"

"Spyro, you could have told me! I will always understand, you're my brother! And I fully understand you want to leave this all behind, I do. But can't let you go. Unless we go together. And that is what we promised Mum and Dad" Sparx said. "And Spyro we're not taking Cynder are we?"

Spyro smirked, shook his head and looked down. He was happy that Sparx was still his normal self, after all the mess that had been going on for some many years. Now it was finally time for him to leave with his brother. "No she isn't coming. Just you and me pal" Spyro looked up and Sparx was gone.

Spyro face turned to horror. The cloud had grown to enormous size. The cloud had change to a pitch black colour and the rain had turned to ice shards. White, blue, pink, yellow and green lightning were raging in front of the young Dragon, and the wind and rain were whirling all over the place. Spyro couldn't see the golden dragonfly anywhere; the rain was too thick to see though. The thick cloud felt like mud smothering him, into a world of darkness. He was trying to fight the wind but he couldn't leave Sparx.

"SPARXXXX! SSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRXXXXXXXXX!" Spyro screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't get any response. He was screaming his name, hoping and waiting for Sparx to call back. Spyro felt like someone had ripped out his heart, his brother was lost in the storm and Spyro had to save him. Before he could fly into the black cloud he was pulled back by a stronger yellow tail. Volteer, Cyril and Terrador were pulling him back trying to protect him. "No let me go! I need to get to Sparx, I have to find him!"

"No Spyro! If you go in there you could die!" Cynder was trying her hardest to calm Spyro down. But he kept pushing and pulling to try and get free. Terrador was also trying to calm him down and get them all way from the blood thirst storm trying to suck them up. Spyro was breathing Fire, Electricity, ice; any one of his powers that would set him free. But no of it worked, and the rain was pouring harder than ever.

"Spyro, you can't help him. Sparx is probable gone. And we need you." Cyril whispered. Spyros' eyes weren't sorrow, they were rage. In an outburst of strength, Spyro managed to break apart from the tails that were holding him back. He needed to get his brother and he was going to do it no matter the cost.

"You'll die! Come back here at once! Spyro are you even listening to me?!" Volteer shouted. He never usually shouted, Spyro was not going to be reasoned with from some talk. The purple dragon turned around, and gave them all an odd.

"You said you wanted me to be a hero. Save you all from the Dark Master. Well I'm not living up to that unless I can save my brother." Spyro then with all his might flew straight into the cloud. The rain got harder, and the wind was screaming in his ears. But he wasn't going to give up. The guardians and Cynder were waiting for Spyro to return. But they couldn't see the cloud was still too thick, as well as the rain. The only hope they had was that Spyro was determined to save Sparx. But was that really enough? Then all of a sudden and flash of blinding green light appeared in side of the huge black cloud. They all had to cover their eyes, and when they opened them, the cloud was gone. Spyro was gone. Nothing was left apart from the four dragons hovering in the freshly made, blue sky.

Spyro the Dragon was gone.

**I hope that you all enjoyed the one shot. And I would love to know what you think of it. So please review if you think it is good enough. And for me to carry on with the series.**

**Thanks again from: tuckeyhunger99**


End file.
